


Sometimes life flows like ink on water

by Mack4290



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lukanette, Post S3, Tumblr: mlweeklyprompts, ink stains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mack4290/pseuds/Mack4290
Summary: There's beauty in the things that escape our control
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 35





	Sometimes life flows like ink on water

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I was struck with a creative impulse, and I wanted to give it a try to write on prompt. I'm not sure wether i'll be able to keep that going, but please, take this :3

It was a nice and fresh summer evening at the Liberty's Deck. A lazy afternoon like many others, spent in the chaotic-creative space that the Couffaine houseboat offered from not only the boat itself, but also the ambiance that only Paris, with the sun setting above calm waters, could give. All that combined, was doing wonders for Marinette's artist block. The frustration she had felt for many days, was now completely forgotten, all thanks to Luka. The mostly-at-peace-with-the-world Luka, who at the time being was playing an enthusiastic tune that somehow matched her creative flow. Inspiration often comes from unpredictability and in this case, Marinette got struck with the cure of her block when an unaware Luka picked a drawing which was still very fresh. And the wet ink ran like the Seine, blending its colors.

The very first reaction was a terrorized one. Then, something in that mesh of color appealed to her, and that's when all this started. Ideas of new designs and patterns appeared very vividly in her brain, and as soon as the thoughts came she was able to put it on paper, translate it in the ink. Her heart was singing a beautiful melody, a song that only Luka could hear. It was as if her heart was speaking a dead language only he knew.

He was struck by the image of her, fully focused, bobbing her head unconsciously to the music he was playing, biting her tongue. He was head over heels for her, she was his muse... no, she was Marinette, to relegate her to a mere source of inspiration was an insult; she was creativity. She strived in every situation, and he admired her for that and he wanted to support her in every way he could. The tune of her heart was always changing, adding harmonies and compositions, but the tempo stood the same. He made the mission of his life to always keep track of said melody, even if it broke his heart a little, but it was worth it, to be part of such an enticing journey.

The moment Marinette lifted her gaze for a break, she caught him watching her, but neither of them dared look away. They kept staring at each other, like it was a contest as they felt their skin burning, tinted with blush. A conversation was being held, the air heavier with words unspoken. Who was bold enough to speak? Who was going to speak their mind? Who--

"I-" They said at the same time. Luka looked away in an attempt to hide his smile while Marinette let soft chuckle, "Sorry, go first" she said.

"I'm not sure what I want to say, I mean, you already know where I stand... But at the same time, I don't want to be overbearing or to put any pressure on you. You're figuring things out on your own, and you have a lot on your plate right now..." He looked at her from his eyelashes

"I feel another but coming" her eyes big and blue, he could swim in them forever.

"But, I want..." He paused, uncertain, he cleared his throat, and his voice sounded different, like fake enthusiasm. "You know what? I'm gonna go grab something to eat, do you want anything?" he began to stand when Marinette grabbed his wrist, a gentle but firm pull.

"I have something to say too", they got closer.

She looked down, trying to calm her pounding heart.

"You know we've been through a lot lately, and you've helped me deal with stuff despite me not telling you what's going on..."

"There is nothing to thank me for; I'm your friend, and I'm happy to help"

"You're more than a friend to me! To be perfectly honest, I've had a crush on you since we met, but I was denying it because of what I felt or thought I felt for Adrien," Luka had trouble listening to what Marinette was saying, he didn't trust it, he must be dreaming. The most intelligent, strong, determined girl he knew, had a crush on him? He no longer cared to hide his huge grin. She grabbed both of his hands, lightly rubbing with her thumbs.

And then they got closer.

“For some time now… Marinette, I wanted to k-kiss you,” He said like he was finally catching his breath, he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, looking at her tiny freckles splattered on her nose. He chewed his lip.

She stroked his face lightly, and looked at him expectantly, Luka felt a shudder down his spine and despite his deepest desires, he asked her "May I kiss you?" The world felt silent, and just before it became unbearable, Marinette grabbed him by the neck and kissed him. He failed miserably to smother the moan provoked by the touch of her lips on his. He was over the moon when he held her face and deepen the kiss. What was air? Why does he needed it? He could subsist with only the taste of her lips, but alas, his lungs thought otherwise.

When the kiss broke, Marinette felt dizzy but at the same time she felt focused, more sensitive to the world surrounding her. The light breeze that came from the window, a trail of sweat coming down her temple, the pounding of both hearts, his heart trying to reach her fingers through the chest. Then she finally noticed the bright smile plastered on his face, and she could feel the same smile on her. "Are you still hungry? Because I'm starving"


End file.
